1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process that increases the rate and quality of disperson of a vegetable gum and the product prepared by the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vegetable gums are naturally occurring or synthesized polysaccharide materials which are commonly used as viscosity control agents in processed foods, such as salad dressings or dry soup mixes.
In the case of a salad dressing, viscosity control is essential for maintaining homogeneity so that oil/water separation is kept to a minimum and/or the solids in the salad dressing are maintained in suspension until the salad dressing is consumed.
In the case of a dry soup mix, the dry soup mixture is dispersed by the consumer in water using variations in conditions such as quantity of water, temperature, mixing vessels and agitation methods. These conditions often vary from the prescribed directions that are included on the package of the product. The vegetable gum performs essentially the same functions relating to viscosity control as in the salad dressing, that is, minimizing oil/water separation and maintaining suspension of solids in solution. However, due to the varied conditions in which a dry soup mix is dispersed into water, the vegetable gum may not be dispersed properly resulting in "fisheye" formation. "Fisheyes" are the result of localized surface wetting of a cluster of gum particles with the cluster having a dry center.
Similarly, a food processor will experience the same type of "fisheye" formation in preparing an aqueous dispersion of a vegetable gum for use in a food such as a salad dressing. Although expensive and time consuming, the food processor has the knowledge and resources to use several techniques to effect proper dispersion of the vegetable gum.
In both instances, whether it is the ultimate consumer or the manufacturer who disperses the vegetable gum in water, fisheye formation is a problem.
One known prior art technique which attempts to disperse the vegetable gum in aqueous systems is to first dry blend the vegetable gum with sucrose. The vegetable gum and sucrose are then added to the water using high sheer agitation. The most effective high sheer system is to generate a vortex in the liquid with the vegetable gum and carrier being slowly added into the moving vortex to minimize localized particulate surface wetting and "fisheye" size. However, such a technique does not eliminate "fisheyes" but merely minimizes their size and occurence and is expensive in terms of time spent in reducing the "fisheye" problem.
Another technique used in the prior art which attempts to evenly disperse the vegetable gum and water is dispersing the vegetable gum first thereby maximizing the water/vegetable gum ration and preventing interference by other components in the gum hydration process. This technique is typically used for multi-component foods wherein several dry ingredients must be re-hydrated. The vegetable gum is typically dispersed in a vortex and slowly added thereto to minimize localized particulate surface wetting and "fisheye" size.
Another prior art process is disclosed in the Leo U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,428 wherein locust bean gum is rendered cold water soluble by agitating the locust bean gum with sugar in the presence of steam or a fine mist of water. The resulting mixture is a solid, foamy, spongy mass which is then heated. However, the physical state of the locust bean gum, being in a spongy mass, is not particularly suited for later use in a product such as a dry soup mix due to its high moisture content.